In Disguise
by Impish Ferret
Summary: Updated version with small corrections here and there! Narcissa is in disguise out in Diagon Alley searching for a book. She bumps into Hermione who asks if she'd like to go for a drink. Just a little snippet that came to me. Please R&R!


**A/N: So I finally had an actual beta type person read this, so here is the updated version, I hope you find it a better read than the first! I may also continue this since Professor Black is proving difficult..**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Just having some fun, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Walking along the row of bookshelves, Narcissa trailed her fingers along the spines as she skimmed the titles. Unbeknownst to the public, Narcissa was an avid scholar. She secretly had her level two masteries in Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. Her contributions to research and development were always under a pseudonym, Cassiopeia, and she never ventured out in public regarding any of her research. Her transfigured alter ego was plain, mousy brown hair cut in a choppy bob rather than her white blonde tresses, a small, round, button nose, less impressive cheekbones than her high, sharp ones, and her own bow shaped lips that held none of her usual blood red lipstick. The only things she could not bring herself to change were her eyes, those stayed the brilliant blue they had always been. As she thought about the changes to her face, she reached up to skim a hand over her features, relishing in the differences and knowing that her disguise was impervious to outside scrutiny.

In all the times she had been out looking for rare books, not a single person had taken notice of her. She thought haughtily of how well she had hidden herself behind her transfigurations, and it had become second nature to her to hide her proud pure blood stature with a less severe posture and relaxed gait. Today had been no exception, she apparated into Diagon Alley and not a single person had taken note of her.

As she continued down the aisle, quite lost in thought, she finally saw the title she was looking for. Just as she made to reach for it, her hand bumped into that of another, looking to grab the same tome.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" the person next to her rushed as they withdrew their hand. Narcissa recognized the voice immediately and snapped her head around to look directly into the eyes of one Miss Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Golden Girl, brightest witch of her age, and newly appointed Arithmancy professor at Hogwarts.

"No, I'm sorry as well, I should have been looking where I was going" Narcissa replied, careful to avoid using her well ingrained pure blood mannerisms. "It seems we were looking for the same book."

Hermione's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as she took in Narcissa's face, then relaxed and she stepped away from her.

"So it would seem" Hermione replied. "That's alright though, you go ahead and take it, I don't need it for anything in particular. Just looking for a bit of light reading to keep me occupied before the term starts."

Narcissa let a smirk cross her face.

"This is a bit of light reading?" she asked, sliding the book from its place on the shelf. "I'm in the middle of a research project involving many a book of this size and content, I would never have thought of it as light reading."

A blush touched Hermione's cheeks and she grinned a bit sheepishly at Narcissa.

"Well, I _have_ always been fond of reading," she said.

"Ah yes, the brightest witch of the age, wasn't it?" Narcissa said, grinning.

"I've always hated that one" Hermione murmured. "But, it is what it is I suppose. Maybe I should go find a copy of Witch Weekly and sit at Fortescue's reading it very intensely. Maybe that would help drop that particular moniker more quickly."

Narcissa wasn't sure what compelled her to say anything but was startled that a witch of Hermione's intelligence would be ashamed of her talents.

"I think that would be a waste of your time and effort Miss Granger" she offered. "I believe that your intelligence is one of your greatest strengths. And that you should be proud of it. I myself am also 'fond of reading', as you put it. Don't let anyone take away what makes you happy. After years of having my own ambitions stifled, I'm quite adamant that others be able to do what they wish." Narcissa cleared her throat, willing herself to button up and get the hell out of there, before she said anything that might give her away.

Hermione observed her for a moment, sizing her up.

"Thank you, Ms…" she started. "I'm sorry, I didn't even get your name. How terribly rude of me."

"It's quite alright Miss Granger. It's Perry, Cassandra Perry. But everyone calls me Cassy." Narcissa had rehearsed that little tidbit in case an occasion like this were ever to occur. She was currently thanking the stars that she had thought to give her transfigured persona a name.

"Well thank you Ms. Perry, for that bit of wisdom. I'll remind myself of it whenever I'm worried about being perceived as too bookish." She smiled at Narcissa and put her hand out. Narcissa hesitated but took the younger witch's hand to give it a quick shake, immediately shocked at the shock that shot up her arm as their skin made contact. The small intake of breath across from her indicated that she was not the only one who felt it, and they released each other's hands as though they had been burnt.

Narcissa looked at her hand, sure there would be a mark where they had touched.

"Well, that was interesting" Hermione muttered before she addressed Narcissa. "Has that ever happened to you before?"

"It hasn't" she replied, speculating about what might have caused such a reaction. She would need to look into it when she got home. "I'm sure it was just a fluke Miss Granger,perhaps some static, nothing to be concerned about, though I may look into a book or two when I get home."

"I was just thinking that!" Hermione said, a growing look of curiosity on her face. "That reminds me, you said you were doing some research. May I ask what it is?"

Narcissa weighed whether or not she should say anything. Hermione Granger was a smart witch, her help could be valuable, but the risk of associating with her could be more costly than Narcissa was prepared for. The zap between them had piqued her interest though, so she made a quick decision.

"I'm sure it's a far fetched idea, but I'm currently working on a way to combine runic incantations with charms in order to make them more accurate and effective. The Latin has been used for such a long time that there has been little thought put into using other possibilities." She looked into Hermione's face, looking for any sign that the young witch thought her idea to be ridiculous.

"That's fascinating!" Her eyes widened with the possibility of an area of study she had yet to attempt. "I hope this isn't too forward Ms. Perry, but I would love to pick your brain about the particulars of this research that you're conducting. Would you care to join me for a drink?"

 _No, absolutely not! What if she discovers who you are?!_ Her self preservation and her scholar were at war in her mind as she tried to decide whether or not this was a good idea. Her inner Slytherin also added its two pence by reassuring her that her disguise was foolproof and that getting any possible insights into her research from the muggleborn witch next to her was more useful than skulking off home.

"I would be delighted, Miss Granger" she finally replied, eyes darting to the counter. "I'll just pay for this," she indicated the large book she was still holding, "and we'll be on our way."

They made their way up the crowded cobblestone street to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the barkeeper was at his usual station when they arrived and immediately noticed when the pair walked in. He shuffled around the bar and held a large brass key out to Hermione. She took it with a grateful smile and turned to Narcissa.

"What would you like to drink? Tom can have whatever we want sent up to my room."

Narcissa arched a brow in question before she could stop herself.

"Your room, Miss Granger?" she asked, leaning away from the younger witch.

Hermione grinned at her again.

"It's kind of hard to have a quiet drink sometimes when I'm out in wizarding London, so Tom usually keeps a room available for me where I can spend quiet time with a drink and a book, and not be surrounded by people hoping to get a glimpse of me. It's quite handy, really. Oh, you don't mind, do you? If it's uncomfortable for you, we could go into muggle London instead and find a quiet pub."

"I'm sure it will be fine Miss Granger." Narcissa pressed. While she had learned many things since the end of the war, she had yet to find the courage to venture out among muggles. "And I'll have a glass of red wine please."

"Alright, I'll let Tom know, you can head up if you like." She held the large key out to Narcissa who took it, carefully avoiding contact of their skin. The key had the numbers 303 etched onto its worn face, and looked about as old as the establishment itself. Narcissa turned to watch Hermione walk towards the bar and questioned why on earth she had agreed to come here with the muggleborn.

Settling herself into one of the large, plush wingback chairs in front of the already crackling fireplace in room 303 and setting the large tome she had been carrying on the low table between the chairs, Narcissa eyed the title. If not for her search for that blasted book, she might not be here.

 _Except that you had ample opportunity to say no and head home_ , the small voice in the back of her head told her. She firmly squashed the voice back down and reminded herself that this was purely an opportunity to expand her own research, the muggleborn was a resource to be used and then left. The large oak door behind her opened with a creak and said muggleborn strode through it.

"Sorry for the wait" she apologized. "I wasn't sure about your wine preference. But I think I picked one that you'll enjoy." She sank into the chair opposite Narcissa and smiled at her. Narcissa was immediately disarmed by that smile and found herself smiling back. If she was honest with herself, she had to admit to being rather excited to discuss her work with someone who was able to understand it, or even help her to expand her own knowledge. She was becoming more confident in her disguise the longer she spent with the younger witch, and let herself relax slightly as their drinks appeared on the table next to her newly purchased book.

Her eyes widened as they landed on the label of the bottle of red wine that had materialized between them. She was looking at a bottle of her own wine, a product of the Black family vineyards that she had overseen since the death of her mother. She whipped her gaze up into the face of the muggleborn sat across from her. Hermione was perfectly relaxed, leaning back into the chair with a calm expression on her face.

"Relax Lady Black, you have nothing to fear from me" Hermione reassured her. "I am honestly curious about what it is that you're researching, but I thought that you might want to be able to remove your transfigured features and have a conversation without constantly worrying about how much you reveal." She reached out for her bottle of Ogden's finest and poured herself a healthy measure of the amber liquid.

"How?" Narcissa asked still on edge, debating apparating straight home.

"Your eyes are quite unique, I recognized them immediately a few months ago when you were at Scrivenshaft's" she countered, swirling her drink. "To be honest, I always wondered if you were more than a pretty trophy wife. How long have you been researching?"

Narcissa didn't respond right away. She was currently warring with herself again on how to proceed. The brunette across from her was giving her no indication that she had anything to worry about, but her Slytherin nature questioned what she wanted from Narcissa. Was it blackmail for money? No, that couldn't be it, the Golden Girl would never stoop to that, as far as she knew. Then what was it?

"What do you want Miss Granger?" she asked, eyes narrowed at the younger witch's face.

Hermione raised her hands in surrender.

"Nothing but a good conversation, Lady Black. It's impossible to have intellectual conversations with anyone outside of the faculty, and even then, they never want to discuss upcoming research. Have you ever tried having a conversation with Professor Binns? That ghost is impossible!"

Narcissa quirked a brow at her.

"I suppose I could be amenable to good conversation." She waved her hand in front of her face and the transfigured features faded away. "If we are to be having such an informal conversation over drinks, you might as well call me Narcissa."

Hermione grinned like the cat that had caught the canary.

"Hermione, then," she returned. "So, Narcissa, tell me all about these runic incantations you plan on using." She leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and peered at Narcissa.

"Well," she started, "I'm sure you know in Britain that the Latin incantations have been used in spellcasting for over two thousand years, but there has been little to no experimentation with other languages. There are wizards and witches all around the world who don't speak English and none of them use Latin in their spellwork. It's arrogant to think that our way is the best way, and that other languages may not be as effective at producing magical results." She finally reached out to pour a glass of wine for herself, feeling much more comfortable now that she was discussing magical research.

"How interesting," Hermione commented while Narcissa poured her wine. "I had never really considered why Latin was the language we use for our spellwork. Is there any historical evidence to show that we used other languages before?"

Narcissa sipped her wine before responding.

"Now, it's interesting that you would ask that Hermione."

 ***Several hours and a couple of empty bottles later***

"Narshissa, tha's amazing!" Hermione slurred. "How's nobody thought of this yet?"

The two witches were now sequestered on the floor in front of the fire with Narcissa's new book spread out in front of them.

"Well, it's... it's, jus ignoranssss, isn't it? And not jus with language! Look at us! Look where per bud.. gods, pure blood propaganda got me! And now, here we are, sloshed out o' our trees talking theoretical magic!" She was gesturing wildly between them making her point. "And how in Merlin's beard did we get here in the first place?!"

"I recognized your eyes" Hermione murmured. She then gazed at Narcissa, who stilled under her scrutiny. "They're very memorable, espeshla.. especially after staring into them, you know, that time."

Narcissa's eyes dropped to the floor.

"I had hoped we would be able to avoid that topic." She muttered.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, but I wanted you to know that I don't blame you." She eyed Narcissa, willing her to look back up.

"That's very gallant if you Miss Granger" she said without looking up.

"It's Hermione." She reached out to touch Narcissa's cheek but paused mid air, unsure.

Narcissa turned to look at the younger witch, who's hand was still hovering between them. She once again debated leaving, caught between the look on Hermione's face and the desire to run and hide. Surprisingly, she found herself relaxing into the hand. The shock she felt at their first contact ran through her again and she gasped. The shock shot through her body like lightning and she closed her eyes, willing her body to calm itself. _You need to leave_ , her inner voice urged her. _This can only end badly, you've never let something like this happen. Don't let it start now, you're too old for this._

"You're so beautiful, Narcissa" Hermione murmured to her.

Narcissa sighed. "You're drunk, Hermione. And so am I." She reached out to close the large volume on the floor between them. "I'm sure this good conversation has sufficiently devolved for us to part ways. Thank you for the wine." She moved to stand but was stopped by Hermione's hand on her wrist.

"Please, wait" Hermione urged. "It's not just the alcohol. I figured out that you were Cassiopeia months ago. I'm amazed with you at every turn. You've changed so much and never shown the world. Your mind is stunning. Your beauty draws me in every time I lay eyes on you." She shifted herself so that she was facing Narcissa head on. "I want to get to know you, if you'll let me. Here.." She pulled her wand from her sleeve and closed her eyes in concentration. Soon, a silvery otter burst from her wand and sped through the wall.

A moment later, two small phials appeared on the table, both labeled "Sober-Up." She took one, popped the cork and handed it to Narcissa, then took the other for herself and downed it. Narcissa sighed and brought the phial to her lips. Immediately, the alcohol in her system dissipated and she found herself completely sober, facing a troublesomely earnest looking muggleborn.

"Hermione," she started, "as much as I appreciate your honesty, I'm sure you can't be serious. I'm twice your age, a death eater's ex wife, and a pure blood. You're a professor at Hogwarts, this could never be anything more than good conversation. Again, thank you for the wine." This time she did stand and made to collect her things.

Hermione stayed where she was for a moment, then stood also.

"You didn't mention the fact that we're both women" she uttered. "Of all the things I thought you might argue with, that was the biggest one, but you didn't mention it."

Narcissa sighed again and turned to face the younger witch.

"Of all the things that would be a hindrance to this going any further, that is not one of them Hermione. Regardless of my feelings about your being a woman, whatever you thought might happen here can not happen. We are worlds apart." She turned to leave, but was caught by her wrist again. It was getting harder and harder to resist the Gryffindor's insistence. She needed to leave. Now.

"Miss Granger" she tried again, adding the honorific. "As flattered as I am, and as attractive as I may or may not find you, we can n-"

"I told you," Hermione growled from behind her. "It's Hermione."

Narcissa was whirled around, pushed bodily against the door, and before she could process what was happening, Hermione's lips were on hers, demanding in their intensity. Narcissa gasped, surprised at how forward the younger witch was. Hermione then took the opportunity to run her tongue along Narcissa's lower lip, seeking entrance. At once, Narcissa's barriers crumbled and she reached up to pull the muggleborn closer, returning the kiss with equal fervour.

One of them moaned, neither sure which. One of Narcissa's hands snaked its way into Hermione's hair, fisting at the nape of her neck. Hermione sucked in a breath and then moaned deeply, pressing further into Narcissa, who finally came to her senses and broke their heated moment.

"Wait, Hermione wait" Narcissa pleaded, breathing heavily. "We can't, we can't do this. You can not be associated with me like this. It would ruin you."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Narcissa, I think you're amazing. I think _this_ could be amazing. Clearly you're attracted to me too, why are you so afraid?" Her eyes blazed in her certainty.

"I've fought this my whole life!" Narcissa blurted. "You can't just drop into my life and demand I become a lesbian because you think I'm pretty! You don't even know me! I don't know you! You're half my age!" She threw her hands into the air and strode across the room in exasperation.

"Would you be willing to get to know me before you made that decision?" Hermione asked. "Age doesn't mean anything in the wizarding world, we age much more slowly than muggles. That's not a good enough reason."

"Argh! You're incorrigible! What if we get to know each other? What if things start to go well? Then what? We can't be public about it, the wizarding world would have my head. It would be a waste of your time to try to be with me Hermione. Let this go."

"No," she replied. "I don't care what they think. Let me take you out on one date, if you still think it won't work, I'll let it go. Cassiopeia will just get the odd letter to discuss magical research." She stepped closer. "I know you feel it when we touch. What if this could be perfect?" She stepped closer again and raised her hand to Narcissa's cheek. "Let me know you."

Narcissa closed her eyes at the brunette's touch, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. Hermione's mind was the most attractive thing she had ever encountered. The last few hours they had spent talking had been some of the best time she had spent in conversation for years.

"Alright" she caved. "One date, you insufferable witch." She opened her eyes to find Hermione smiling brightly at her.

"Good."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at the Gryffindor, leaning forward once more to steal a kiss.


End file.
